The world Championship
by kevin mask
Summary: The World tournament is soon and a tournament to decide team japan is created. Serenityoc
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any copyrighted info or notin!  
  
Opening Sequence  
  
Yami is shown on his throne in his pharaoh clothes. In the Pharaoh's Chamber. The Screen shows a photo of Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Duke, Serenity, Tea, Isis, Mai, Bakura, Marik and Odion being slashed in half. Joey appears then a Red eyes, Jinzo, Insect Queen, Flame swordsman; scapegoat and swordsman of land star appear behind him. Tea appears and Dark magician girl, Magician of Faith and shining friendship appear. Tristan Appears and Command angel, Super Roboyarou and Cyber Commander appear. Duke appears and Orgoth the relentless, Strike Ninja and Yaranzo appear behind him. Mai appears and 3 Harpie ladies, a Harpies pet dragon and a Amazoness Paladin appear behind her. Serenity Appears St.Joan, Marie the fallen one and The Forgiving Maiden appear behind her. Seto Kaiba Appears 3 Blue eyes, XYZ Dragon Cannon, Obelisk the Tormentor, Lord of Dragons and Kaiser Sea Horse Appear behind him. Kevin Appears 3 blue eyes, Master Apocalypse, Skull Archfiend of Lightning, and 1st Horseman of the apocalypse: War, 2nd Horseman of the Apocalypse Famine, And 3rd Horseman of the Apocalypse: Pestilence and 4th Horseman of the Apocalypse: War appears. Yugi Appears, Dark Magician, Summoned Skull, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Dark Magician Girl and Beast of Gilfer appear. Shows the Seven Millennium Items. Shows Team America lifting the North American Flag like the four soldiers at the recapture of the Philippines. Shows Team Britain Holding the Union Jack on a Battle Ship. Shows Team Germany holding the German flag on the wing of a fallen F-15: Stealth. Shows Team France waving the Tri-color in front of thousands in front of the Eiffel tower. Shows Team Russia waving the Russian Flag above a Fallen Tank. Shows Team Italy waving their flag in the coliseum in Rome. Shows Team Spain waving the Spanish Flag above a corsair filled with gold. Shows Team Japan (Kaiba, Yugi, Joey and Kevin) being cheered on. Shows the whole starring cast in one group picture. An ancient Egypt style background with Yu-Gi-OH: The World Championship in the centre. 


	2. the dueling lion pt2

I do NOT OWN YUGIOH Until 2012 Hahahahahaha  
  
The Dueling lion (1 of 4) Lion heart, a young boy at the age of 15 with slightly long black hair, sat at his desk flicking through his cards using a computer program to perfect it and delete its weaknesses he mumbled to him self "and a few counter for back-up to stop anything blocking my flute of summoning dragon and take out this mesmeric control magic card and done!" he slipped on a jacket and picked up a duel disc and ran down some long, carpeted stairs. Lionheart waited at the bus stop for 2 or 3 minutes until the bus came , after paying his fare and turning round to look for a seat he noticed a girl sitting 5 seats down on the left she had radiant looks, long, fine reddish brown hair, a great body and a DUEL DISC! Lionheart's heart was racing he could not believe his luck, he walked casually up to her and as he did she noticed and looked at for moment, and then did so again he saw a smile emerge on her face and then he said to her ,sweating as he did, " hello (gulp) may I please take (gulp) the pleasure of sitting here" she giggled and then said "sure handsome" lionheart's heart was racing not only did she say yes but she liked him as well. Immediately she said "so you duel?"  
"Yeah" said Lionheart  
"Are you going to Domino Square?"  
"Yes"  
"What is your deck master?"  
"Lord of dragons, yours?"  
"Goddess with a third eye."  
"What's your name Beautiful?"  
She blushed and then answered "Serenity you?"  
"Kevin"  
"Why are you going to domino for the tournament?"  
"My friend he got me in, well I am the British champion" Kevin boasted "Tell me if you are the British champion then why you are getting into a tournament, where the fist 4 to collect 6 rising sun badges gets to become  
team Japan for the world championship? "  
"Well I suppose to support my friend"  
"Who is your friend?"  
"The guy who is running the tournament, Seto Kaiba"  
"Ah yes Mr. Cheery!"  
"What!?"  
"Oh nothing anyway the reason I'm here is because I wish to prove to my  
brother I can duel!" She then got to get off at the domino square stop, Kevin followed and they saw duelists in their hundreds. There was a huge stand which all the duelists rallied round. Kevin ran up the stars and began talking to Kaiba. "Kevin glad you could make it" smirked Kaiba "Yeah sorry master Kaiba, I urr...was sorting my deck" said Kevin "Why didn't you get a limo from Kaiba manor?" "I like the bus, you can meet people" "Anyway I am starting the tournament now" Kaiba went to the mike and began speaking. "Well I see a good number of duelists have gathered, well let the games begin and the first four duelists to collect 6 rising suns become Team Japan!" "Hahahahahaha" came a cold maniacal laugh, it was Bonz, the ghost user, "I challenge you Seto Kaiba, for your Blue eyes white dragon!" "Fine!" answered Kaiba "But you're not in my league!" "NO!" shouted Kevin, blocking his way "you'll have to go through me first" "So be it, I could use another rare card!" "Fool, you don't know who you're dealing with!"  
  
Duel Bonz: 4000 Kevin: 4000  
  
Each player drew 5 cards "I'll go first" said Kevin go me, go me Kevin thought to himself his hand contained Cyber Jar, La Jinn, Dark Ruler Ha Des, Skull Dice and Graceful Dice. He then Drew a Dark Zebra, he had a plan. "I place one monster card face down (cyber jar) and two magic or trap cards face down (the two dice cards) and end my turn!"  
  
Bonz's turn Bonz placed a Living death (1800/1500) in attack mode and one card face down. He attacked the face down card. "Hahahahahaha it was a trap this is a cyber jar" said Kevin "Oh no my monster" said Bonz sarcastically  
  
Cyber jar's effect  
  
Bonz placed a soldier of the dammed (1500/1500) and a Melchid the four faced beast (1500/1200).  
  
Kevin placed a Lord of D and a cave dragon.  
  
Kevin's turn  
  
Kevin used monster reborn to revive Living Death and sacrifice it to summon dark ruler ha des, he then used flute of summoning dragon to summon a Red eyes B. Dragon (2400/2000) and a Blue eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!!!!???!!??!!???!!?  
  
?.  
  
(A/N: Hope ya liked it) 


End file.
